indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Marco Angelini
' Angelini, Marco ' Appears in Glory in Death; (c. May 3-June 3, 2058)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 138, 141-143, 154, 155, 157, 219 Personal Information *'General Description:' He wasn't elegant but he was powerful.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 54 *'Hair:' Black *'Eyes:' Azure *'Address:' Number 21 (brownstone); East Side neighborhood; New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Cicely Towers (ex-wife); David Angelini (son); Mirina Angelini (daughter) *'Occupation:' Owner of Angelini Exports Description *A small man, solidly built with jet hair combed slickly back from a prominent widow's peak. His skin was a pale, dusky gold, his eyes bright, hard marbles of azure under thick brows. He had a long nose, thin lips, and the glitter of a diamond on his hand.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 54 *He had a hint of an Italian accent in his voice.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 54 Personality *George Hammett said Marco was too cold and much too conservative to resort to violence.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 35 *According to Mirina, appearances are important to himGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 80 and, though he won't show it, he's hurting; he loved Cicely.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 80 *According to Barry, for female companionship, he prefers the dignified type, older than Eve.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 184 History *Marco and Cicely's marriage ended as amicably as such things can be; they had been divorced for almost twelve years (c. 2046).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 19, 56 Hammett said their relationship was friendly, a bit reserved, but amiable.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 35 **Marco said he admired and respected Cicely.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 54 He last saw her on March 18 at his home on Long Island for their son's twenty-fifth birthday party.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 54, 55 *He was from Italy and, according to his dossier, he had spent a large part of his time there.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 54 *Roarke described him as normally a careful businessman who prefers spending his time in Italy though his power base is in New York; he contributes generously to the Catholic Church. He said that Marco is in trouble as he's made some ill-advised acquisitions over the past year or so. He bought forged artifacts and took a loss in excess of three million.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 61 Interesting Facts *Cicely Towers, Marco Angelini, and George Hammett, were on the board of one of Roarke's divisions (Mercury).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 19 **He and Cicely held equal shares of Mercury; each worth five to seven million dollars.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 62, 63 *There is speculation that, without Towers as a buffer, Angelini and Hammett will dissolve their business associations. Angelini and Hammett were cool to each other during Cicely's service and never spoke to each other before or after it.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 97 **Roarke made Angelini an offer for his shares, which now include Towers' interest, in Mercury.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 97 *He drinks bourbon on the rocks (with ice).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 206 *After Eve found a knife in David Angelini's desk, Marco confessed to committing the murders. Eve had to take him into custody even though she knew he didn't kill anyone; he, however, insisted.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 204-208 **After Eve questioned him, Whitney asked, as a favor, to be allowed to speak with Marco off the record. Eve agreed.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 211 **Though Whitney knows that he's lying, Marco sticks to his confession.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 212, 213 **Jack and Anna Whitney are godparents to David Angelini; Marco and Whitney play poker and golf together.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 8, 9, 211, 212 *Later, when Marco arrived at Roarke's home for the cocktail party, Eve apologized to him. He called her an opportunist, a climber, and a media whore. Roarke asked him to leave and Marco said he planned to put their business association to an end as he no longer trusted Roarke's judgment (meaning his relationship with Eve).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 281 References Angelini, Marco Angelini, Marco